Sick not Dying
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Rose is sick and the Doctor help her back to health. fluff Rose/10 hope you like it. R


I don't own Doctor who BBC does. If I did I would not be here I would be on some weird planet^^

Okey here is the deal, I got this idea from gods know were.

This is 10/Rose fluff I think, so well let's start.*clapping my hand together and look happy*

Sick not dying.

By Snake D'Morte

Rose had felt terrible for some time now, her throat was sore every morning and today when she woke up she had barely got to the bathroom before she puked because she had coughed too much under the night.

And it was there the Doctor found her; he had got worried when she didn't come to the Kitchen for breakfast so he had started looking for her.

Rose had been sitting on the toilet to let the dizziness pass when the Doctor knock on the door.

"Rose, are you in there?" he asked her"Can I come in?"

"Yes, to both," Rose said softly with a hoarse voice.

The Doctor come in and saw how pale she was.

"Rose I think you are sick, you better go to bed, and do you need help?" he said softly

Rose just nodded tiredly.

The Doctor did the only thing he could do he lift the poor ill girl up and carried her like a bride to her bed, he place her down and tucked her in.

"Rose I will be back soon with some medic and warm honey water for you," he said "So just relax for now."

He left her but before he did he kissed her forehead that was sweat but yet cold.

Rose had nearly fallen in sleep when he came back with a thermometer and a mug with hot honey water.

"Rose dear I need you to wake up for a few minute," the Doctor said gently

Rose opened her eye slowly.

"Open up, this may be a bit cold," he said and place the thermometer in her mouth "It will beep when it is done just lay still and relax, I will be here the whole time."

A minute later the thermometer beeped and the Doctor check it.

"Rose, it seems like you have a case of common cold and some fever, so for today just relax," the Doctor said and gave Rose the mug with warm honey water. "Drink this, it will help."

Rose sip the warm soothing drink, it did help some and it made her sleepy too, soon was she asleep just a cough now and then could be heard from her.

The Doctor took this chance and left her to get something to read and some breakfast.

He had yet to return when a scream could be heard in the TARDIS and it come from Rose's room, the Doctor dropped everything he had and run as if a monster was after him to her room.

Rose was in the bed trashing in a horrible nightmare.

"Rose, wake up it is just a dream," the Doctor said and tried to wake the poor girl up

Slowly Rose did woke up and throw herself around the Doctors neck crying.

"You are alive," she cried

"Hush now my dear Rose, yes I am alive and I will not leave you I promise." The Doctor said and kissed her head.

They just sat there on the bed in each other's arms.

"Rose I am not going to leave you but I need to do a few things, I will be back before you know it," the Doctor said

Rose who was closed to sleep again just nodded and closed her eyes to rest.

It took the Doctor a few minutes to find everything he needed and when he walk back to Rose room he had his arm full of things.

When he looked in the room he saw that Rose was fast asleep so he tip toed in and sat down on the floor with a book in his lap and big plate with banana toast beside him.

He had been reading for a good hour when Rose started to talk, at first the Doctor thought she was awake but when he looked up he saw that she was still asleep.

"Mmm Doctor I don't want to die," Rose said in a small scared voice

"Rose darling, you are not going to die!" the Doctor said and stroke her hair to help her calm down "it is just a cold nothing life dangerous."

Later that day Rose woke up by a loud snoring from the floor, she looked down and saw the Doctor laying there sleeping as a little child with a smile on his face.

She couldn't help but smile self but her smile was gone when a coughing attack made her nearly puke up slime again, the coughing woke the Doctor up.

"Rose how are you feeling?" He asked

She opened her mouth but nothing come out, she looked so scared that the Doctor took her in his arms and cuddle her while whispering that everything was going to be okey.

Another coughing attach ripped throw Rose and made her shake like a leaf and this time she really did get sick and a thick brown yellow mucus was all over the Doctor's shirt, Rose looked like she was going to cry from the pain in her throat and head.

"Doctor, am sorry," She said in a hoarse voice.

"It is okey, Sweetie you are sick," the Doctor comforted her "I will be back soon; I just have to change my shirt."

He place Rose in the bed and tucked her in tight and warm, and left to fetch a new shirt.

When he return Rose had fall asleep again. He sat down on the floor again.

Rose didn't wake up more that day and the Doctor sat with her the whole night looking over her.

A few times she talked in her sleep, sometime she had nightmares the Doctor stroked her hair and whispered soft comforting words to her.

"Doctor, I don't want to die," Rose said in her sleep.

The Doctor smile and told her that she was not going to die, then he kissed her on her forehead and felt that her fever had gone down a bit.

The Doctor slept on Rose floor that night just so that he could be there for her as he had promise.

The next day was much like the first, Rose felt a bit better but she stayed in bed and rested for the day with the Doctor sitting on her bedside and tells her stories from his home planet.

Over the next few days Rose started to feel better, but the Doctor didn't left her side for long.

On the fifth morning when Rose woke up she for the first time in nearly a week felt hungry, she looked down on the sleeping Doctor and smiled.

He looked just like a child; she thought and couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The Doctor woke up by that.

"What's so funny young lady," he said with a smile

"You of course," Rose told him in a hoarse voice not as hoarse it had been just a day before. "You look like kid when you are asleep."

"Oh really," the Doctor said and a small blush crept up on his cheeks. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Better much better; I think I even want some breakfast today." Rose Said and cough a little.

"Well better get something to eat then," He said smiling "I am happy that you are better."

"All thanks to you," She said and hugged him.

He just smiled and kissed her softly on her forehead.

The End!

**This happened to me around Christmas, I was sick the whole holyday! **

**That was a **_**fun **_**holyday, coughing up slime and losing my voice…**

**Rose got lucky she was not sick so long and she had the Doctor…**

**Well hope you like it.**


End file.
